Forum:Itachis Kraft an Naruto
nachdem ich den neusten Manga gelesen hatte, hab ich eine ganz andere Vorstellung von der überreichten kraft bekommen, und zwar wenn madara es tatsächlich schafffen sollte, den juubi wieder zu erwecken, und naruto sollte das aussauegn seines bijuus überleben, denke ich persönlich ist dies eine art jutsu, welches das Mugen tsukuyumi brechen soll, damit naruto die welt retten kann, ich mein das klingt noch am logischsten, denn itachi sagte, er hoffe, dass naruto diese Kraft nie einsetzen muss, un als kampf gegen Sasuke bestimmt nicht, denn er liebte seinen bruder und er wird wohl kaum eine kraft geben , die in umbringen wird, im kampf gegen madara wird er die auch nicht brauchen, da hat naruto sein sennin moodo und sein kyuubi, ich denke mal itachi wusste vom plan madaras und hat alle vorkehrungen getroffen, damit im notfall jemand diesesn plan vereiten kann was meint ihr dazuErnie1992 13:49, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Das ist gar keine so schlechte Idee. Vor allem die von dir erwähnte Sache, dass Itachi ihm "etwas von seiner Kraft" nicht für nen Kampf gegen Sasuke geben würde, ist ne Tatsache. Itachi hat ja so nix gegen Naruto, weil der Konoha liebt, aber wenn Sasuke gegen Naruto kämpfen würde, würde Itachi ganz klar auf Sasukes Seite stehen. Naja, ob Naruto mit dem Sennin Moodo alleine Tobi besiegen könnte, weiß ich nicht, da er ihn ohnehin ja nie treffen kann, aber das ist ne andere Sache. Hmm, dann wär's zu analysieren, woher Itachi von Tobis Plan wusste. #Tobi hat's ihm selber erzählt, da er ihm ja auch einiges beigebracht hat und ihm bei der Ausrottung des Clans geholfen hat. : Glaub ich nicht. #Itachi hat's selber rausgefunden. Überlegen wir mal, wie Tobi es erstmal rausgefunden hat: Er muss diese ominöse Steintafel mit dem Sharingan, dem Mangekyou Sharingan und dem Rin'negan gelesen haben. Das Rin'negan hat Nagato mitgebracht. OH MEIN GOTT, ICH HABS!!! Tobi selber hat gar kein Mangekyou Sharingan (ODER??) und brauchte dafür Itachi, um die Steinplatte zu lesen! *g* ..::Aeris::.. 14:24, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Schätzungsweise doch. Tobi hat ein Mangekyou Sharingan und zwar sein altes (Madaras). (siehe: Diskussion:Tobi#Tobis_Sharingan) yAnNiK 16:29, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nee, das ist ein ganz normales Sharingan, hab ich auch weiter unten geschrieben (in deinem Link), woran man das erkennt. Natürlich ist es nur eine Theorie, aber es ist jedenfalls nicht bestätigt, DASS Tobi ein Mangekyou Sharingan hat. Klar, früher als Madara hatte er es mal. Da hatte er sogar ein permanentes. Aber er sagt selbst, dass er nur noch ein schlechter Abklatsch seines früheren Selbst ist nach dem Kampf mit Hashirama. Seine Haare sind ja auch kürzer geworden ;) . Fakt ist ja, dass man ihn noch nie mit Mangekyou gesehen hat, also stelle ich als Theorie eben auf, dass er das gar nicht hat, dass er es bei seiner "Verwandlung" von Madara in Tobi verloren hat. *räusper* Warum hat er sonst Sasuke unter seine Fittiche genommen? Wenn er schon ein permanentes Mangekyou Sharingan hat, braucht er wohl kaum einen Uchiha-Schützling, den er zum Treffen der Kage geschickt hat, damit er dort besser wird und seine Augen trainiert, damit er ihm irgendwann diese rausreißen kann, um selber wieder das Permanente zu haben... (das ist so genial!! :D ) EDIT: Link nicht erlaubt Tobi: "I like to stockpile good eyes", "Ich habe gerne gute Augen auf Vorrat."... ;) ..::Aeris::.. 14:34, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Du hast echt ein Fabel für Haare, ne? :D:D Naja, gut, aber auf dem Bild sieht es doch nach dem alten Mangekyou Sharingan aus. yAnNiK 16:46, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :Nee nee, schau noch mal auf die Seite, aber viel weiter runter zu "Tobi = Izuna Uchiha", da hab ich zwei Links gegeben + Text, direkt unter den 2 Bildern von 2 Mangekyou Sharinganens nebeneinander. ..::Aeris::.. 15:05, 12. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ihr weicht gerad ganz schön vom eigentlichen thema ab ^^Ernie1992 10:04, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Naja, also meine Antwort auf deine Theorie war ja, dass Itachi eben davon wusste, WEIL er mitgelesen hat. Und diese Theorie eben wieder funktioniert nur, wenn Tobi selber kein Mangekyou Sharingan hat. Was meinst du denn dazu, dass Itachi wohl der dritte war, der mitgelesen hat? Ich find das schon ziemlich gut *g* ! ..::Aeris::.. 10:42, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) also ich persönlich halte davon viel, nochzumal itachi sowieso alles über madara wusste, nur warum sollte madara/tobi sein mangekyou nich mehr haben?Ernie1992 10:47, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Naja, vom Kampf gegen Hashirama. Sein Körper hat sich ja eh komplett verändert, siehe Haare *g*. Und seine fiepsige, kindische Art muss auch irgendwoher kommen, die erst weg war, nachdem Deidara gestorben ist. Was da der Auslöser war, wüsst ich auch gerne nochmal... Jedenfalls wär meine These, dass Tobi eben so schwere Wunden von Hashirama bekommen hat, wie er ja selber sagt, sodass sich seine Augen zurückentwickelt haben. ..::Aeris::.. 11:49, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) mmh könnte möglich sein, ich denke ma diese kindische stimme wa rnur tarnung, denn nur wenige aus akatsuki wisse, wer er ist, nach dem deidara gestorben war, waren nur mitglieder übrig, die es wussten und da brauchte er ja auch keine Tarnung mehr, ich glaub kaum dass sich seine augen deswegen zurückentwickelt haben, weil er hatt ein permanentes Sharingan und beim kyuubi angriff denk ich ma wird er sein ems auch noch gehabt haben, denn mit seinen schäden wird er den kyuubi kaum mit einem normalen s kontrolliert haben, ich denk mal das ms kommt bei tobi noch, denn bis jetzt musste er es noch nicht einmal einsetzenErnie1992 11:55, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Achso, Deidaras Tod einfach als Zeitpunkt, ab dem keine "n00bs" mehr bei Akatsuki waren, sondern einfach nur noch Mitglieder, die er es wissen lassen konnte, dass er Madara ist. Kisame hat er sich komplett gezeigt (warum nur ihm???), Itachi weiß es eh, vor Pain und Konan sagt er "meine Kraft, Uchiha Madaras Kraft", naja und Zetsu ist eh ne Sache für sich. So hab ich das noch gar nicht gesehen, Deidaras Tod als Grund. Zum Angriff des Kyuubis auf Konoha: Vielleicht hatte er da wirklich kein permanentes MS mehr, da er selber ja auch zu Sasuke gesagt hat "Das war eine Naturkatastrophe, sonst nichts." Gut, das macht nicht allzu viel Sinn, da Minato ja sicher gesagt hat, dass Tobi eben den Kyuubi auf Konoha losgelassen hat....... Hmm, daran muss ich noch feilen... *g* ..::Aeris::.. 12:12, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) hab gerad nochma geguckt kapitel 400, seite 8 bei de rausrottung des uchiha clans hatte madara noch lange haare^^Ernie1992 12:15, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) also irgendwie muss ich aeris recht geben, also ihre theorie macht ein bißchen was her auf jedenfall ist doch bekannt das madara ein permanentes mangekyou sharingan hatte, er aber jetzt nur noch ein normales hat/zeigt, ich sag mal so er hat damals im kampf gegen den 1 hokage sein permanentes durch irgendwelche umstände verloren, vielleicht aber auch nur ein auge, das mit obito würde ich noch nicht mal verwerfen, könnte ja trotzdem sein das er sich da eins beschafft hat, meine nur wenn man ein permanentes hat, warum sollte man dann noch wieder auf ein normales zurückgreifen, dann wäre es ja so wie immer, ausser die erblindung natürlich. 1000words Ich hätte da noch ma ne ganz andere Theorie. Was wäre wenn der Shodai ähnlich wie Minato und Hiruzen Shiki Fuujin benutzt hat um seine Augen zu versiegeln ( wie halt bei den Armen von Orochimaru ) und er sich dann die Augen woanders wieder hätte besorgen müssen. ElMoAusDemGrumm 19:09, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ja wieso nicht, schließlich konnte er ja auch alle bijuus kontrollieren und irgendwer muss dieses jutsu den beiden ja auch beigebracht haben, zumindestens dem dritten und der dem vierten, naja wer weiß, aber gute idee.1000words geht aber kaum, denn der erste hokage ist ja als sieger aus dem kampf hervorgegangen und hat danach ja noch als hokage regiert, geht aber nicht, da der hokage dann hätte sterben müssen, ich denke ma der vierte hat sich das selber beigebracht, denn der dritte lebte ja zur zeit des 1 un der dritte hat es sich ja vom vierten abgeguckt, zeitlich also total unmöglichErnie1992 19:24, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) unmöglich ist garnichts in naruto, glaube das ist schon oft genug zusehen gewesen und außerdem war der 1 hokage auch einer der stärksten ninjas die es je gegeben hat, also wäre es rein spekulativ auch möglich, hier kann man nicht sagen das es nicht geht oder es nicht sein könnte.1000words Dann halt nich Shiki Fuujin, kann aber sein das es was ähnliches war, was den Effekt hat. Ich find die Theorie halt nicht schlecht weil es ne gute Erklärung für das "Fehlende Mangekyou Sharingan" ist ElMoAusDemGrumm 19:37, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) geht ma nich davon aus das es weg ist, aus welchem grunde hätte tobi es denn einsetzen sollen?, das ist unnötiger chakraverbauch, itachi hatte seins auch nur in brenzligen situation eingeschaltenErnie1992 19:40, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) wieso sollte es denn permanentes heißen? 1000words Weiss man ob es permanent war bzw. ist? Aber das Ding is ja auch wenn er ein Mangekyou Sharingan besitzt warum brauch er dann so dringend Sasuke?!?!? ElMoAusDemGrumm 19:57, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ich davon aus das er keins mehr hat und auch itachi brauchte um die geheime steintafel zu lesen. 1000words permanent heißt lediglich dass er dadruch nicht mehr erblindet wie beim normalen, ja er hatte eins steht in den mangas, naja wofür er sasuke braucht eís mir nich ganz klar, vll sind seine augen einfach nicht mehr stark genug oder halt als notfall, falls mit seinen augen noch was passieren sollte irgendiwe sind wir hir ganz schön vom thema abgewichen^^Ernie1992 20:02, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Ernie: "aus welchem grunde hätte tobi es denn einsetzen sollen?, das ist unnötiger chakraverbauch" Warum er das Mangekyou Sharingan hätte einsetzen sollen? Na weil er grad gegen den verdammten ersten Hokage kämpft, sein Erzfeind und der Stärkste damals überhaupt!!! Wie ich schon mit Ernie per ICQ diskutiert habe, ist meine neue Theorie, dass Madara sich wegen der Schäden aus dem Kampf degeneriert hat und so zu Tobi geworden ist. Grund dafür sind die zwei Bilder von Madara während er Itachi beim Ausrotten des Clans geholfen hat. (auf Madaras Seite zu sehen, unten bei "Kooperation mit Itachi") Seine Haare sind zwar noch lang, aber vorher hatte er immer eine richtig fette MÄHNE. Nächstes Stadium wären die kurzen Haare von Tobi. Für seine Augen bedeutet dass, dass sie sich vom permanenten MS, zum MS, zum Sharingan degeneriert haben. Ist meine neue Lieblingstheorie :) . Und zum THEMA meine ich, dass Itachi Naruto etwas von seiner Kraft gegeben hat, um das Extrahieren des Bijuus zu überleben. Oder um dann was gegen das Mugen Tuskuyomi ausrichten zu können. Nicht, dass ich Werbung machen will *hüstel*, aber: Link nicht erlaubt *hüstel*, der ist mir so rausgerutscht ;) . ..::Aeris::.. 22:07, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ich meinte den jetzigen Tobi, er brauchte doch sein ms gar nich einsetzen gegen kakashi etcErnie1992 22:20, 13. Okt. 2009 (UTC) könnte madara nicht auch die kindische art von seinem kleinen bruder gehabt haben? und denke das nicht nur naruto dieser kraft hätte von itachi, wenn madara es tatsächlich schaffen sollte alle bijuus, somit den 10 schwänzigen zurufen und das jutsu anzuwenden, denke dann kämpfen naruto und sasuke an einer seite, wenn das so ist erinnert mich das voll an dragoonball z son goku und vegeta.1000words @Ernie: Das stimmt nun wieder. Wo Madaras kindische Art herkommt, wüsst ich auch immer gerne noch... Der Umschlagpunkt war ja wie gesagt Deidaras Tod, vielleicht war das der Auslöser, weil es ab da nur noch Akatsuki-Mitglieder gab, die es ruhig erfahren durften, dass er Madara ist, aber: Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass der legendäre Madara so fiepsig rumkreischt... Klar, so tun als ob kann man, um geheim zu bleiben sollte jedes Mittel legitim sein, aber das ist einfach.... STIL! Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der legendäre Madara dass vom Stil her machen würde... *grübel* @1000words: Ja und das der Juubi erweckt werden wird, sodass Sasuke und Naruto sich zwangsläufig wieder zusammentun müssen, um den Juubi zu killen, ist ja mal so klar wie das Amen in der Kirche ;) . Das MUSS am Ende kommen! ..::Aeris::.. 06:06, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Also zu der Kraft die er von Itachi bekommen haben soll, am wahrscheinlichsten wäre doch nach der Theorie von Aeris wenn er die Möglichkeit bekommen hat die extraktion des Bijuu zu überleben. Denn wenn er die nicht hat könnte er ja nicht gegen Juubi kämpfen da sein Bijuu ja entfernt werden musste um Juubi zu erwecken. ElMoAusDemGrumm 08:25, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Oder er überlebt das Extrahieren halt dank seines Senju-Erbes (Tobi Zitat: "Das ist zwar erst das zweite Mal, dass wir uns treffen, aber ich sehe, dass das Feuer des Senju-Clans in dir lebt. Ich kann den ersten Hokage in dir sehen.", und dann hat Itachi ihm was gegeben, um was gegen das Mugen Tsukuyomi unternehmen zu können. Ach, wie ich das liebe, so viele Spekulations- und Diskussionsmöglichkeiten hat dieses neue Kapitel aufgeworfen! ..::Aeris::.. 08:44, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Hmm, Mist, meine Theorie gerät ins Straucheln... Link nicht erlaubt Itachi: "Wenn du das Mangekyou Sharingan erwecken kannst, dann gibt es mich eingeschlossen drei Leute, die es haben." #Itachi #Sasuke #Tobi/Madara Wen könnte er sonst als drittes meinen? Mist, das ruiniert alles... Es sei denn, Tobi hatte zu der Zeit, als Itachi ihn kannte und mit ihm arbeitete, noch sein MS. Danach hat er's erst verloren... Naja, sehr zusammengepuzzlet... :( ..::Aeris::.. 10:55, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) :hier bitte: Link! vielleicht hilft das weiter um herauszufinden was Itachi Naruto gegeben hat ;-) Gruß -= trunX=- 11:08, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::GEILE Theorie!! Super!!! *gggggggg* ..::Aeris::.. 11:59, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) ::Da müssen wir aber trotzdem noch auf Kishimoto warten :P YAnNiK 12:29, 14. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Vielleicht meinte er mit der 3. Person Kakashi? Kakashiwikia also ich denke das er eine kraft bekommen hat die sich erst gegen das sharingan aktivirt weil sonst wäre die kraft ja eigendlich schon gegen pain hervorgekommen _____ @Kakashiwikia: Kakashi war zu dieser Zeit weit davon entfernt das MS zu besitzen. Ich denke Tobi besitzt das MS und benutzt es auch und zwar immer wenn er sich oder jemand anderen in dieses Raum/Zeit jutsu saugt. Immer wenn er selbst verschwindet oder einen anderen "wegteleportiert" wird er oder die person kreisförmig in sein rechtes Auge gesaugt. Und wir erinnern uns auch Kakashi kann so ein Jutsu mit seinem MS anwenden ... nur eben als Angiff. :meiner meinung nach ist kakashis kamui das gleiche wie das von tobi. tobi ist ein uchiha und deswegen kann er es effektiver einsetzen...außerdem wird wohl deidaras arm auch in irgendeiner dimension liegen ^^ Gruß -= trunX=- 07:01, 22. Okt. 2009 (UTC)